The present invention relates to a receiver and, more particularly, to a receiver of the type capable of receiving both a signal subjected to orthogonal modulation and a signal subjected to frequency modulation (FM).
In North America, a receiver capable of receiving both an orthogonally modulated signal and an FM signal, as prescribed by the IS136 standard relating to cellular telephones, is required in recent years. A receiver with such a capability has customarily included two demodulators for respectively demodulating the orthogonally modulated signal and FM signal, as taught in Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 3-244181 by way of example. The problem with this kind of scheme is that the two independent demodulators scale up the circuitry of the receiver.